


Attack on Titan threesome

by Amazingly_Kaila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingly_Kaila/pseuds/Amazingly_Kaila
Summary: Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all together. They love eachother and the smut is HOT.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 27





	Attack on Titan threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, everyone, this is my first time posting here so don't be too harsh. I tried to edit it the best I can but it's long so I might have missed something.

“When I had no one you taught me how to be, how to love. You are the first person I ever loved, then you taught me how to love Armin the same way and now I have him. Everything I have, this life is because of you. I just wanted to say thank you...and I love you. As more than a sister, more than a friend.” The wind blew around them and Erens eyes were wide as he looked at Mikasa her scarf blowing in the wind, then she leaned up to kiss him and he was unmoving as if he had just been petrified right there forever frozen in time.  
“Mikasa I feel the same way, although this does complicate things.” Tears streamed down her face

“What...what do you mean.”

“I confessed to Armin, a few weeks ago, I was just trying to keep it low.” That’s right Mikasa thought, it made sense she had noticed all the extra touches Eren laid on Armin or the way he blushed when Eren would talk to him, the times they would sneak off and no one would see them for hours. More tears slipped from her eyes and she said nothing frozen in place.

“But that doesn't mean we can’t be together.” He said grabbing her arms looking her in the eyes.

“Eren w-what do you mean. You’re gonna cheat on Armin.” Mikasa said somewhat mortified.

“Look we’ve been together our whole lives. Even when we were kids we were always together, there's no reason we can't all be with each other now...together. I love both of you. I want to be with Armin and I wanna be with you too. What do you say?” And that’s what started it all. This relationship that would change their lives forever.

6 MONTHS LATER  
Tomorrow it would be a rare day off for the survey corps right now everyone was having dinner in the mess hall. Mikasa was getting a little restless teasing Armin under the table. Armin was used to it. He was frequently teased by his partners. Although Mikasa was his girlfriend she teased him less frequently than their shared boyfriend Eren. She still loved the blonde immensely though her lack of teasing was not from lack of love she just usually wasn’t the initiator. This time though it was different and it was one of those rare occurrences.

“Mikasa.” He whined as she palmed his growing bulge, he couldn’t decide if he wanted her to stop because they were in public or if he wanted her to continue because it felt too good.

“Come on Armin, I know you like it,” Eren said running his hand up and down Armins back to soothe him.

Jean looked over catching a glimpse of the scene from across the room.

“Oh god, they’re doing it again.” Jean scowled.

“Please, Jean you’re just jealous cause BOTH of them are with Mikasa and you’re not.” Connie laughed

“Seriously it’s stupid I mean two boyfriends. It’s just weird.”

Eren finally decided to relieve Armin of his embarrassment and take them to his room.

He pushed both of them onto the bed smiling “Go ahead, Mikasa.” Eren urged lightly pushing their heads together. Seeing Mikasa and Armin interact was ecstasy for him. Of course, they were beautiful separately but together... it was his favorite thing to witness. Mikasa kissed Armin gently she knew that was how he liked it. Soft and sweet. He began rutting against her leg trying to get any kind of friction. She smirked into his lips and pulled her legs up and pressed them together. Armin loved to put his penis in between parts of Mikasa’s body when Eren was occupying her primary hole and there was no room for him at her secondary hole, or the position simply didn’t work. Any outsider might think Armin was the weakest and least taken care of, however, both of his partners loved to lavish his body with affections so much, he constantly felt his heart would explode. She gently pulled down his pants letting his member spring free. Mikasa looked at it throbbing and almost couldn’t resist the urge to squeeze and touch it, watching Armin's face the whole time. Eren was the leader of their relationship. They all very well knew what the hierarchy was, so Mikasa loved to dominate Armin at every opportunity he, of course, took it all in stride. Eren looked at them ravenously, wanting to see them, touch them as much as he could. He immediately surged toward Mikasa lifting her shirt and grey sports bra over her head. As soon as they were free he touched her breasts they were hot, all of her skin felt feverish in fact, her face flushed with arousal. She looked so cute at that moment, Eren had to kiss her, it was sloppy, tongues rushing over each other, saliva running down their chins, they stopped when they heard a small whine from the other side of the bed. Armin was touching himself, he was leaking with precum watching Eren and Mikasa kiss. Eren smiled at this display Armin was just too precious. Swiftly he completely undressed Mikasa and himself so that they were all naked, Armin was already five steps ahead as usual his clothes already discarded in some far off place. Eren could see how desperate both of his partners were and of course, he was aware of his own painfully aching hardness. He motioned for his partners to come to him. Once they were close Eren kissed Armin, teasing him. Letting him get a taste of pleasure but then pulling away, once he did he pushed Armin’s head down to his aching cock finally ready for some relief he was not disappointed when Armin immediately took his head into his mouth, sucking softly after he kissed Mikasa just as tenderly, however, he inserted two of his fingers into her wet cavern, curling them deep inside her rubbing against all her pleasure spots she gripped hard onto Eren as she rocked on his fingers. He pushed her head down gently, she eagerly started sucking. More vigorous than Armin. She immediately began massaging and sucking his balls, as Armin was occupied with his cock. Eren was in complete euphoria. The soft wet feeling of Armin’s mouth was exquisite it was so warm, his cock felt like melting. Mikasa moaning sent wonderfully soft vibrations through his cock as he continued his fingering. With all the previous teasing he was at his peak and had to release soon, he gripped their heads one in each hand pulling them both off and guiding their faces back together between his cock so that they were kissing between it, with that kind of stimulation Eren couldn’t hold back anymore and gave a low groan moaning their names as he came all over them. Mikasa followed soon after bouncing in his fingers again as her juices spilled all over his hand. Armin’s face happened to be in the splash zone and his cheeks were coated. Mikasa eagerly crawled over to him sitting in his lap kissing him again, hoping to get a taste of Erens seed and Armin's sweet tongue. Miksa noticed how covered Armin's face was and began lightly dragging her tongue up the streaks of cum on Armin's face, giving him kitten licks pausing occasionally to probe her tongue in Armin’s mouth letting him taste as well. Eren was immediately hard again watching the scene with his two lovers, he let them have their moment as he watched in awe. Once Mikasa was done Eren pulled her close to him and spread her lips looking at her dripping hole, “Armin.” Eren called.“It’s ok relax, I want you to go first today.” Armin didn't need any further instruction as he was the most wound up not having any release.

Armin felt confused Eren didn’t often let him go first. Erens dominant nature usually made it so that he had to claim both of them, however with his explicit permission Armin hesitantly placed himself between Mikasa's legs. 

Mikasa gingerly touched Armin. “Are you ready?” Armin just nodded, not wanting to answer her for fear of stuttering. Armin slowly slid himself inside of her. “Agh-GHA.” He moaned out lightly as he shoved himself to the hilt, from that point he felt he couldn't control himself, her cavern was squeezing him and taking him in as far as he could. His cock felt amazing like it was being swallowed up by the pleasure and frankly he was. Mikasa's moaning encouraged him to keep moving and aroused him even more, the sight of her jerking off Eren also aroused Armin, he felt like he had taken some mind-numbing drug, he was so close to his peak. “Mi-Mikasa. I-I cum.” He stuttered not even getting a full sentence out right when he was about to fall into the depths of pleasure He was stopped. Eren was holding his hips and whispering in his ear.

“That’s enough Armin,” Eren suddenly interrupted Mikasa just stared as Armin pulled out of her looking like he was going to cry Mikasa understood he really needed to cum and just when he was about to Eren had stopped him, She could only guess this was some exercise in his obedience, although Armins udder submission to Eren turned her on incredibly, his docile nature is part of what made him so adorable to herself and others.

“I promise when you cum later it will feel so good because of how much you held back you’re such a good boy Armin.” Eren encouraged him rubbing his cheek and kissing him again. So he was edging Armin her thoughts had been right. Mikasa wasn’t particularly fond of the pet names that Eren and Armin used but they were happy with them and that's all that mattered to her. Armin lavished in being called their good boy, praise was his favorite. After seeing her face Eren couldn't hold back anymore he needed to be inside them, both of them. Mikasa was usually first doing this type of thing and today was no different. Eren pulled her close to him and laid her down wasting no time in pushing inside her, he certainly wasn’t as sensual or gentle as Armin most of the time but he always did give her that raw carnal pleasure. That’s the great thing about having two boyfriends she smiled. Her smile was immediately broken as her lips turned out in order to let the most sound out. Erens sweaty body pushed against her as he pumped inside her hitting all of her good spots making liquid flow from her. “Eren, Eren.” She cried. The passion in the air was thick as Armin crawled over demanding kisses from Eren while he fucked their girlfriend. “Eren I’m gonna- AHGH.” She was cut off by another moan ripping through her.

“Shh, shh. I know let go, baby.” With that, she came in the spot after feeling her walls tighten Eren wasn’t too far after. Shock waves of pleasure ran through Mikasa's body pulsing from the tips of her ears to her toes, her whole body felt sated like she had been dying of thirst, and just found an oasis. After their explosive orgasms, Eren and Mikasa wanted to recuperate but they couldn't due to the fact of their crying lover. Eren quickly sprang up looking at Armin trying to wipe his tears. They would never admit it but both of his lovers thought Armin looked extremely cute when he cried.

“Baby whats wrong!” Eren asked sounding concerned.

“I-I ache.” He whispered out showing his erection the head looked angrily red he obviously needed release before he got blue balls. Eren immediately felt a surge of guilt course through him Armin had undoubtedly been pushed too far. Even if he didn't feel right Eren should've known he wouldn't speak up about it, he just wanted the boy to cum more than he ever has before, but maybe edging wasn’t so good for Armin, Mikasa focused on helping Armin wipe his tears while Eren focused on stroking Armins weeping cock. He immediately leaned into Eren's being as he stroked him helplessly thrusting up into his hand. Once his crying had ceased Eren whispered into Armin’s ear.

“I’m gonna make you cum now ok?” Armin nodded and Eren turned Armin around in his lap so that Armins back was facing Erens front. This was so that Mikasa could have a full view of Armin and help him cum. Eren, of course, pushed Armin over slightly so that his butt was raised in the air near his stomach, he needed to stretch him out. He gently tried to push a finger preparing him for his cock.

“Mikasa, drawer please,” Eren called to her she immediately went to the drawer picking out a mall bottle when Eren poured it out clear warm liquid slushed out. He lathered his hands in it. Making sure Armin wouldn’t hurt when he pushed himself in. After careful stretching and preparing Armin was ready for Eren, he sat his body straight up and lightly pushed in his cock. Armin nearly screamed out a moan, the slightest contact had him moaning. Mikasa smiled kissing Armin to muffle his loud voice. She kissed all over him and bit at his neck making sure to give him a hickey. Mikasa loved leaving marks on her lovers. She kept moving down until she got to a pert pink bud she took the right nipple into her mouth sucking gently, rolling the bud over her tongue and lightly scraping her teeth against it. Armin was moaning at the combined pleasure of his lovers, Eren rocking him on his cock from the back, and Mikasa attacking his nipples and cock from the front. Mikasa gently started stroking Armin. She could tell his balls and cock were thick and heavy, full of cum. Armin couldn't focus on anything but the carnal pleasure. Eren pushing into his tight cavern touching his prostate making him mewl and moan, every thrust from Eren, caused Armin to grip onto Mikasa and thrust up into her hands. Of course, after all, he had been through Armin couldn’t last very long. “Eren. Mi-Mikasa. I’m gonna- cum.” At these words Mikasa immediately let her mouth drop from his neck to his cock taking it into her mouth, then Armin broke. “AHAAAGH.” Armin screeched, spots dotted his visions as spurts of cum released rapidly from his twitching head, vaguely he could feel Eren also releasing inside of him adding to his pleasure. If possible the look on Mikasa's face as she drank down his semen made him spurt more into her mouth, so much it started leaking from the sides. Eren had indeed been right that was one of the most explosive orgasms of his life. He felt his soul had just been ejaculated out of him and he immediately collapsed into Eren. All of them smiled at each other, Eren immediately laying them down. Mikasa and Armin eagerly attached to him in the middle, extending their hands over his chest so that they could intertwine fingers. There they were a mess of beauty and passion enjoying each other. The trio had always faced the world together saving one another from certain death and being their sole comfort from the outside world. Together in this bed they were calm their bond strengthened and they knew they would always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to any prompt suggestions and if you want a part two let me know.


End file.
